


Home For Christmas

by childofruin



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofruin/pseuds/childofruin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written as a Christmas present for my lovely friend Mari who is awesome and roleplays as the Duke to my Jennifer :D</p>
<p>Just a little Duke/Jen Christmas drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Compactor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Compactor/gifts).



Duke had been sleeping soundly, that was until he heard his name being called. He opened his eyes to see Jennifer grinning and holding two coffee cups in hand. She had one of his shirts on and a santa hat on her head.

Now that she saw he was awake she offered one of the cups in her hand.

"Merry Christmas sleepy head!" She chimed in a bright tone that would be overly-annoying had anyone else used it around him at this time of the morning.

"Too early sweetheart" He mumbled as he pulled the cover over his face.

"Come on I’ve already let you sleep in for over an hour since I woke up"

Her excitement and smile finally convinced him to crawl out of bed. He pulled on a pair of shorts and took a cup of coffee from her hand.

"I thought you weren’t big on all of this holiday stuff, don’t get me wrong I’m glad to see you’ve decided to be happy about it, but I am a little surprised" He commented after taking a long sip from the still hot cup.

"Well I thought about it and realized that I get to spend this morning with you and we have dinner tonight and the party at Audrey’s with everybody. And for the first time since my parents died it feels like I have a family, like I’m home"

He wrapped an arm around her and planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

"You are home" He assured her as he reluctantly released her.

She gave him a questioning look as he got to his feet and walked towards the deck.

"I’ll be right back"

Jennifer sat there and sipped at her coffee, she had gotten an eggnog flavored creamer to use for the holidays and it tasted great. Once she was done with what she wanted of it she placed the cup on the counter.

She jumped a little when she felt a hand on her shoulder, he had snuck up on her. He laughed and she playfully slapped at him. She was about to say something when he handed her a small gift box.

"I thought we were saving the gifts for tonight at the party"

"I know, but I want you to open this one this morning"

She raised a brow but smiled brightly. She went to unwrap it and realized that it simply popped open. In the box was a stunning silver band with a diamond in the center.

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"Is this.." She began, unable to find the words to finish her sentence due to the shock.

Duke nodded and took her hand in his.

"What do you say, want to be stuck with me forever?" He asked with a grin.

Her silence was starting to worry him until she threw her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

"is that a yes?"

"Yes, of course it’s a yes!"


End file.
